I Love You Naruto!
by Chya Cloud Currant
Summary: Aku mencintaimu selalu selamanya Naruto. walau raga ini menghilang. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : I Love You Naruto**

**Pair : SasuNaru slight NejiNaru**

**Genre : Angst/Tragedy**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, Chara Death, Oneshoot, ancur, gaje, aneh, dll.**

**Gak suka jangan baca susah amat**

**I Love you Naruto! by Chya Cloud**

Hari ini kau melihatnya lagi. Dia yang tengah berjalan terhuyung-huyung menahan sakit di bagian kepalanya. Sesekali ia menopang tubuhnya di tembok jalan, tidak kuat menahan sakit yang mendera kepalanya yang serasa berdenyut-denyut sedari tadi.

Dengan pakaian sekolahnya yang rapi, dia berjalan ke arah ke sekolahnya. Sekolah yang sama denganmu. Ingin menuntut ilmu di sana. Sedangkan kau mengikuti dia dari belakang dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya. Dengan kau yang memandang miris dirinya dalam keadaan seperti itu, tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

Kau memasuki gerbang sekolahmu dengan wajah datarmu. Tidak kau pedulikan para gadis yang meneriakan namamu. Mata 'langit malam'mu masih setia memerangkap sosoknya. Sosok yang paling indah yang pernah kau jumpai, sekaligus paling ceria di Konoha. Walaupun kadang keceriaannya itu adalah dusta sekalipun. Tapi kau tahu itu dari tatapan matanya. dan tetap tak dapat berbaut apapun untuknya.

Dia masih berjalan di koridor sekolah, cengiran khasnya masih setia tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Untuk menyapa orang-orang yang di temuinya. Terkecuali untukmu, baginya dirimu adalah 'rival' abadi untuknya. Dan kau menyesal atas hal itu yang tidak dapat mengubah kembali nalarnya tentangmu.

Kau ingin dia melihatmu dengan mata biru indahnya. Yang menurutmu permata paling indah yang berada di dunia ini. Kau bersyukur atas itu. Karena kau masih memiliki rasa berharga untuk seseorang dalam hatimu.

Lamunanmu terhenti ketika kau melihatnya tampak begitu mempesona di koridor sekolah yang masih lenggang. Rambut pirangnya sesekali tertiup angin pagi membuatnya makin indah di matamu. ingin rasanya kau mencium bau harum rambutnya, memeluk dirinya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu seorang. Tapi tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, dia adalah milik orang lain. Orang lain yang tak lain sahabatmu sendiri.

Kau memperhatikannya lagi, sedikitpun mata_ onxy_mu tiada bisa berpaling pada yang lain. Seakan ada yang menyihirmu untuk melihat dirinya seorang.

Dia yang kini tengah tertawa riang karena lelucon pemuda pecinta anjing tersebut.

Kau tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirimu yang menyukainya di sekolah ini. Ribuan pemuda lain juga banyak yang menyukai sifat ramahnya pada setiap orang. Dan kau cemburu atas itu, kau marah sekaligus kesal tidak bisa memiliki seyumnya hanya untukmu seorang.

Masih memperhatikannya lekat padanya. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu mendekati sosok yang kau anggap 'Malaikat pirang'mu itu. Hanya dia yang menurutmu paling menggangu dari pada yang lain.

Karena kau tahu, tapi tidak! Bukan hanya kau, bahkan satu sekolah tahu bahwa pemuda bermata lavender hampr tak berpupil itu adalah yang dia sebut 'kekashi'. Dialah sang pacar dari 'Malaikat'mu itu.

Kau mengeram marah ketika melihat tatapan permata _sapphire_ miliknya memerangkap bayangan kekashinya. Ingin kau berteriak bahwa hanya kau yang pantas di pantulan matanya. Hanya kau yang pantas menjaganya, memelukny a, merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangatmu seorang.

Tapi tidak! Kau tidak melakukannyaegomu terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Karena Uchiha tidak akan bersikap demikian

'Kita tidak merperlihatkan emosi Sasuke' kata-kata Ayahmu seakan mengema dalam pikiranmu. Yang bisa kau lakukan saat inihanya mengeram marah mencengkram meja tempat dudukmu.

Kau melihat sahabatmu melambaikan tangan padamu. Memberi salam singkat tanpa kata melalui pandangan mata lavender-nya. Kau hanya menautkan alismu terlalu malas menjawab. Padahal kau tahu benar apa maksudnya. Kau lihat sahabatmu meraih memeluk pacarnya sayang. Betapa kau tahu wajahmu memerah sangat.

Tidak! Bukan karena malu, seperti wajah teman-teman sekelasmu yang lain.

Tapi kau terlalu marah, hingga tak sadar memukul meja di depanmu dengan pancaran emosi di tatapan mata _onxy_mu.

Tidak kau indahkan pandangan kaget orang-orang padamu. Karena pandangan matamu masih setia melihat pemuda yang sangat kau cintai itu. Dia yang memang sangat polos itu, hanya memandangmu heran. Tidak mengerti arti tatapan matamu padanya. Sedangkan sahabatmu yang mengerti arti tatapanmu itu, hanya membelalak tidak percaya akan tatapan matamu pada kekasihnya.

Sahabatmu tahu benar arti tatapanmu itu. Karena tatapan itulah yang biasa di berikannya pada kekashinya.

Tatapan yang menyiratkan; cinta, sayang, ketulusan, kelembutan, dan rindu yang mendalam. Tapi bedanya tatapanmu bukan hanya itu; kekecewaan, marah, penyesalan dan keputusasaan juga bernaung di mata gelapmu.

Merasa tidak mendapat balasan tatapan matamu darinya, kau melangkah pergi. Kau tahu benar kini rahasia terbesarmu telah di ketahui sahabatmu, tapi kau tidak peduli dengan itu. Kau mencintai pemuda pirang itu dengan segenap hatimu. Tidak kau pedulikan lagi persahabatanmu dengan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga itu. Yang kau tau kau mencintai orang yang tak seharusnya kau cinta. Kau tidak peduli tidak! Kau cinta dia, kau cinta Naruto dan itu cukup pikirmu.

Kau masih melangkah pergi kemana arah kakimu berjalan, membantumu pergi darinya. Membantumu keluar dari keadaan ini, walau hanya sekejap saja.

Kau tahu Neji mengikutimu. Tapi kau hanya diam saja, toh semuanya sudah terjadi dan kau tidak menyesal atas itu. Tidak sama sekali tidak, walaupun kau tidak mendapat kan jawaban apapun darinya.

Kakimu berhenti berjalan, bukan! Bukan karena keinginanmu tapi karena tarikan di lenganmu yang memaksamu berhenti. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menatapmu tajam. Kau tahu arti tatapannya padamu. Kau mengerti akannya. Mana ada kekashi yang rela pacarnyaingin di ambil oleh sahabatnya sendiri jika kau juga sangat mencintainya. Tidak kau pasti tidak akan berbuat begitu.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

Pertanyaannya membuatmu tak gentar, kau balik memandang tajam dirinya dengan wajah stoic kebanggaanmu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku Neji," Kau menjawab mulus tiada hambatan dalam setiap perkataanmu untuknya.

"Dia-miliku-Sasuke," Dia berdesis sambil menekan setiap perkataanya. Sorot matanya tidak membuatmu mundur.

"Apapun untuk Naruto akan ku lakukan, bahkan untuk menghancurkan persahabatan kita Neji," Kau membalasnya santai dengan nada mengancam. Dia membelalak tidak percaya akan ucapanmu padanya.

Kemudian adu jotos tak terelakan di antara kalian. Kau mencintai Naruto sama seperti dia mencintai kekashinya itu. Tapi tidak! Kalian tidak peduli, cinta membuat kalian buta. Buta akan persahabatan yang kalian bina sedari kecil. Yang kini hancur karena kata suci bernama 'cinta'. Cinta kepada orang yang sama, yang menjadikan kalian egois untuk memiliki dia seorang diri dari salah satu di antara kalian

Tanpa kalian sadari pemuda blonde tersebut mendatangi kalian memandangi kalian dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Menghentikan aksi kebrutalan kalian sejenak.

Kalian terbelalak dengan matanya yang kini basah. Kalian bungkam melihat air matanya. Air mata yang tak seharusnya mengalir dari mahluk indah sepertinya. Dia tidak pantas menangis. Tidak! Dia tidak pantas untuk itu. Kalian tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan tetesan air mata sucinya. Kalian terlalu hina untuk itu, dan kalian sadar betul bahwa kalian membuatnya bersedih.

Senyum indah yang biasanya melengkung di bibir mungilnya kini tiada lagi. Kalian tahu benar hal itu maka dari itu kalian menunduk. Sakit. Melihat air matanya yang jatuh.

"Jangan menangis sayang," Kekashinya berujar sedih sembari menghapus aliran air itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Kau tak sanggup melihatnya bersama orang lain. Tidak! Maka dari itu kau lari. Kau tahu dia bukan milikmu. Bukan! Kau tahu kau tidak dapat merengkuhnya dalam dekapanmu seorang.

"Dia bukan milikmu Uchiha!"

Sebuah suara menggelegar di dalam otakmu berteriak keras. Menyadarkanmu dari keterpurukan cintamu yang tak berbalas.

"Hentikan!" jeritmu sambil menjambak rambut ravenmu frustasi. Tapi tidak! Suara itu makin mengejekmu, menertawakanmu seakan ingin membuatmu terpuruk lebih dalam. Makin membuatmu nelangsa karenanya. Kakimu masih berlari kencang,. Kau merapalkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak mungkin dia ucapkan untukmu.

"Naruto mencintaiku! Naruto mencintaiku!" kau mengulang kalimat tersebut menjadi sebuah mantra untukmu. Tapi tidak! Kalimat itu tidak berhasil, karena pada kenyataannya sosoknya mencintai orang lain.

Kau marah, kecewa, sakit hati, putus asa tergambar jelas di mata onxymu. Kakimu membawamu ke atap sekolah. Tekadmu sudah bulat sekarang, sambil menyentuh pelan gagang besi pagar pembatas di atap sekolah itu. Seakan kau sedang menyentuh tangan hangatnya. Tapi tidak! Kau belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh tangannya atau bahkan anggota tubuhnya yang lain dengan tubuhmu.

Ingin kau akhiri semua rasa sakit ini. Dengan pasti kau pijak dirimu di atas besi pembatas itu. Menutup mata kau merapalkan sebuah nama dalam hatimu. Hanya namanya sebelum kau menjatuhkan dirimu ke bawah. Kau berguman pelan, air matamu mengalir membasahi wajah tampanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya Naru."

Kau tahu semua ini telah berakhir sudah. Teriakan ngeri siswa-siswi mengema dalam pendengaranmu. Tapi tidak! Kau hanya memfokuskan dirimu untuknya, mengingat hal biasa yang di lakukannya. Hanya suaranya yang paling ingin kau dengar kali ini. Hanya dia, tapi tidak, semua sudah berakhir.

Kau rasakan badanmu menghantam tanah. Remuk tulangmu dan darahmu tidak kau rasakan kini. Tubuhmu mati rasa, tapi tidak menyorotkan tekadmu karena sakit hatimu lebih sakit daripada yang kau rasakan pada tubuhmu.

Tapi tidak!semua sudah berakhir.

"Semua sudah berakhir Sasuke!" jerit suara di dalam kepalamu.

Kau bersimba darah, jiwamu di tarik paksa dari ragamu oleh malaikat pencambut nyawa. Siswa-siswi bahkan Guru-guru menggelilingi mayatmu. Kau memandang miris tubuhmu yang penuh luka. Kau menunggunya datang, walaupun malaikat maut masih setia berdiri di samping arwahmu.

Tapi tidak! Kau tidak melihatnya di antara kerumunan murid yang ada di sana. Dia tidak ada bahkan sahabatmu juga.

Kau tersenyum pahit akan kehidupanmu yang begitu menyedihkan. Dengan pasrah kau menuruti malaikat maut yang masih menarik arwahmu kau benar-benar menghilang, kau mendengar sosoknya berteriak, menerobos kerumunan para siswa-siswi yang masih menggelilingi mayatmu. Kau melihatnya memeluk mayatmu menangisi kepergiaanmu untuk selamanya. Tidak di pedulikannya wajah dan tubuhnya terkena darah milikmu. Mengotori setiap territorial kulitnya. Dia memandangmu miris. Mengecup setiap senti wajahmu yang mulai membiru.

Mata birunya menyiratkan kehilangan yang sangat besar. Ingin kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, tapi tidak! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau sudah membuang nyawamu. Dan kau menyesal atas itu. Kau menyentuh pelan bahunya, tapi tidak Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Tanganmu hampa dan dirimu juga.

Kau mendengarnya menjerit meneriakan namamu dalam kehampaan. Kau melihatnya hancur di depan matamu.

"Sasuke aku mencintaimu, kumohon buka matamu sayang," dia berguman memohon kau kembali. Mengatakan hal yang paling ingin kau dengar darinya selama ini. Tidak Sasuke! Semua sudah berakhir dalam diam kau meninggalkannya yang masih memeluk erat tubuh kakumu.

Air hujan membasahi dirinya dan juga tubuhmu. Menyisahkan kepedihan tak terobati di antara kalian. Hujan merasakan perasaan kalian yang tidak bisa bersatu. Mewakili ribuan air mata untuk cinta tak terjalin di antara kalian.

Sebelum kau pergi, kau melihat sahabatmu mendekap dirinya. Kau pergi dengan hati tercabik-cabik, cintamu berbalas tapi kau meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kehancuran cinta kalian.

"Jaga dia untukku Neji," bisikmu sebelum kau benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini.

Fin

Author's Note : Capek sangat nulis nih fic, mutar otak waktu Lebaran Haji. WTH lama banget ya. Hahhh! Sudah aku minta reviewnya Minna~

Review please…


End file.
